Princess Tutu: Chapter of the Wish
by Emiri-Chu
Summary: Here is my first story for this site! It begins with Rue in the fairy tale kingdom, and she goes with Mytho back to Goldkrone town to find a new story has begun! But what will happen in this story...? CANCELED in favor of Forevermore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a story and I hope I did okay!

I==I==I

It was sunset. "Good-bye Siegfried!" called Rue, "I would accompany you back to the academy, but there's something I have to do first."

"Oh," said Siegfried, "Good-bye Rue." They went separate directions.

Some singing came from a bush, "The raven died, but the crows still lurk to save their blind princess."

Rue began walking faster. Some flapping came from the bushes. Rue began running. She turned several times, before running directly into Fakir. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"No time!" said Rue very scared, "They're after me!" She bolted off without waiting for his response.

After several more turns, she spotted Duck the duck. "It's not safe!" Rue said, quickly scooping Duck up. "The crows are coming!" She ran, no more than a few more steps, when she tripped. Crows swarmed around her carried her off. "Help!" she screamed, "Help me, someone, anyone, SIEGFRIED!"

"Rue. Rue, wake up," said Siegfried, trying to wake her up.

"They have me..." said Rue, still attempting to wake up.

"Who?" asked Siegfried, unsure what Rue was saying.

"Oh!" said Rue, "I'm sorry, I'm okay."

Siegfried wouldn't have it. "Who has you?" he asked.

"It's fine now," said Rue, "it was only a dream, all the stupid crows aren't real."

"Okay," said Siegfried half smiling, "well I guess we can hope breakfast isn't gone now."

They both laughed. "Of course there's still breakfast," said Rue, "why wouldn't there be for the almost king and his almost queen?" She was absolutely correct. By the time they were down to the meal hall (or wherever they have breakfast), there were two spots for them, as there always were ever since they had arrived at the fairy tale kingdom last week.

I==I==I

After breakfast, Rue gave Siegfried an account of the dream in its fullest. She then followed up, "And if those annoying crows still want me as their princess, then I'm going to give them trouble." She gave a sharp glare at the ground.

"Rue," said Siegfried, "I think that something's wrong. We should go back to Goldkrone town."

"Already?" said Rue, "We just got here last week." She turned to look out a nearby window. "But I suppose that it wouldn't hurt. So how do we get back?"

Siegfried smiled. "The same way we got here." The two went to the swan carriage.

I==I==I

When they got to Goldkrone town, several things happened. The two stepped off the carriage, and were in their school uniforms. Less than a minute passed, before a very familiar red-head darted by, and then doubled back. "What? Mytho and Rue, what are you doing here? Oh, Never mind, I gotta go!" she was gone as quick as she had appeared.

"Duck, come back!" said the red-head's friends, Pike and Lillie. Lillie further commented, "Oh, she's so cute! But why doesn't she want to talk about where she's going?"

Pike shrugged in response, and then said, "Hey isn't that senior Mytho over there with Rue?" The magenta-haired girl and blonde shouted a quick "Hi!" and ran hastily ran off to spread the gossip. Mytho, as he was called here, and Rue exchanged smiles, and headed in the general direction Duck went.

I==I==I

Meanwhile, Duck had been running for a little while, and stopped to catch her breath, then thought, 'So wait Mytho and Rue came back? Why's that? Oh, maybe it was weird for them to see me too. I mean last time they saw me, I was a duck, like the bird. So well, maybe I should go back and find them, but where do I lo-'

Then her thoughts were interrupted by, " Duck, we both saw you so why don't you come out and tell us what's happening, and we'll tell you." It was Rue's voice.

Duck had thought of several ways to tell them what had happened but after turning to Mytho and Rue, the ways became jumbled in her mind. "Uh... hi and I guess it's weird that I'm not a duck, but that's, well uhh... a long story and I think we should sit down and we'll all talk slower than I probably am but uhh... this is a new story and I get to find some problem or something I don't know, I wanted it to be a surprise and maybe that wasn't a great idea, so let's see, I was just trying to find Fakir and then I saw you guys and then I was thinking and then you asked me what was happening and here we are!"

Rue and Mytho couldn't hold back a laugh at seeing the girl Duck they knew so well back again. Duck felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head. "But it's true," said Duck looking down disappointedly.

"Silly Duck," said Rue, and Mytho finished the thought, "We're just happy to see you again." Rue nodded in agreement, and Mytho continued, "So we'll tell our end of the story. In a nutshell, we were back at the Flower kingdom for a week, until Rue seemed to miss here, so we're vacationing, so to speak, and Rue and I would be happy to join you, Duck. Right, Rue?" Rue's bright smile was enough of an answer.

"Thanks Mytho! and Rue, too!" said Duck. Her expression was then a pondering kind. "Hmmm..., so where do we start looking?"

Rue stared off into the distance, remembering the time she and Duck had been looking for Mytho, shortly before she had attempted to dance against Giselle. Except this time, Mytho wasn't missing and Rue probably couldn't care less about the used-to-be knight, but would help anyway because Mytho and Duck cared. So Rue put on some positive mental thinking and helped out.

I==I==I

"Well let's see, he's not at the academy, and I already checked that end of town, but he's probably on this end of town anyway because I never really go to that side of town that often. Oh, whatever," said Duck running around, looking up and down the streets.

Something then occurred to Rue. "If Fakir is writing a story, don't you think he would be indoors?" she asked Duck.

"Rue's right," said Mytho.

"Oh I'm such a moron, why didn't I think of that?" said Duck, about to start running, but then turned on the spot and asked, "So where would he be?"

Rue face palmed, and Mytho looked over at Duck and said, "Probably at Charon's, so how about we try there?"

"Right!" said Duck, and the threesome left for the aforementioned place.

I==I==I

A/N: I think that's good for the first chapter. Hopefully it was vaugely followable. This story was created from the dream sequence at the beginning of the chapter, which I wrote early October last year, I and I then started toying with it. Oh yes, and I will be very excited if anyone can guess where I got "the Flower kingdom" from. Please leave a review even if you don't have an account or thought it was terrible! Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really appreciated your reviews! So much I decided that to continue this story! For a heads up to anyone following this, I'm going to change the title next time I upload a chapter, just so ya know. It will be Princess Tutu: Chapter of the wish. Also at the end of the chapter, I will reveal just where I borrowed "the Flower kingdom" from, and also yak about what happened while writing this chapter. Now it's time for chapter 2! But first a disclaimer:

I don't own the characters, Goldkrone town, or anything the reader recognizes from Princess Tutu. 'Nuff said?

I==I==I

Last time: nobody like recaps. We now continue.

I==I==I

Duck pounded on the door. "Hello?" she asked. She turned to Rue and Mytho. "I don't think Fakir's here either…," she said. "Maybe he left for lunch," she invented.

"It is about that time, but maybe we should try somewhere else anyway," said Rue. Duck then snapped her finger. "Got it! I remember where he would be!" she said and began running.

"Wait Duck," said Mytho, "where are you going?"

"Oh right! Umm… I was going to see if he went to Autor's because that where he usually writes stories!" exclaimed Duck.

"I see," said Mytho, and then Rue interrupted, "We should go then."

Duck nodded, and went slower so Mytho and Rue could keep up.

I==I==I

Duck was now pounding on Autor's door. "Helloooo?" she asked.

Autor opened the door. "What is so important that-" he began, and then looked at Duck, then Mytho, then Rue. "Come in" he said, seemingly directed towards Rue. They entered.

Duck looked around inside and spotted Fakir, who was reading over several pages of writing. "Hi!" said Duck, plopping down next to him. "So!" she continued, "Mytho and Rue are visiting, and I was wondering if you could help me tell them what's going on in the story."

"Hang on," he said still reading over the page.

Duck leaned in closer. "What's this?" she asked, "I don't get it..." Rue was now looking too, and so was Mytho.

"Rue..." said Mytho, "Didn't you tell me that this happened this morning?"

"Yes..." said Rue, "Yes I did... that's exactly what happened in my dream this morning..."

Autor had now come over too. "When did you write this?" he asked.

"This... morning... it kind of wrote itself after I put my pen to the paper...," responded Fakir.

"But that means something really bad is gonna happen if it happened on paper at the same time Rue dreamed it!" exclaimed Duck, "and probably crows and ravens are involved! And Rue might get taken away! and my head hurts thinking about all this! What should we do?"

"RELAX DUCK!" said everyone else at once

"QUA-" she had her mouth covered by one of everyone's hand's including her own.

"Now is no time for this," said Fakir.

Duck nodded her head, and everyone took their hands back. "Now, about the story!" said Duck.

"Once-"

"Didn't you want me to tell the story?"

"Only in case I forgot something!"

"Moron..."

"In any case, Once upon a week ago, Fakir wrote something random I never got to read, and I turned into a person again, and I had this star-shaped pendant on (she poked it and it shined a little). It works just like my red pendant did. It just so happened I was also wearing my academy uniform like before I gave back the last heart shard. So I left for the academy. There, I ran into Pike and Lillie and they wondered what had happened to me and-"

"You're taking way to long, I could probably tell it much faster."

"But I bet you couldn't tell the part about the first time I became Princess Tutu again!"

"Fine. Hurry up..."

"Okay! Uhh... then later that day I was heading back to the academy when I noticed Pike was all dull looking. My star pendant glittered and I became Princess Tutu! Except my dress was all fluffy and egg-shell white, and there were lots of yellow things on it... But anyway, I walked up to Pike and asked her what was wrong. She said she had forgotten something. I danced and talked with her. She said that she had forgotten about when she knew me as Duck, and really wanted to remember something, and she said exactly, 'Even if that is my smallest wish.' After I danced with her and talked some more she was better and everything was fixed. Then I went back to my room and went to sleep."

"Duck, if you keep telling the story at this rate, we'll have missed lunch and be talking through dinner before you finish," said Fakir.

"Oh, okay... well I told the important part from my end anyway, right?"

"I guess..."

"Hey," said Rue, "How about some lunch before we miss it?" Everyone's opinion had just been voiced by Rue, so therefore they left for Ebine's just outside of town.

I==I==I

A/N: Okay! 2nd chapter done! For the blissfully unaware, Ebine's was the restaurant from akt 3 of the anime. To be honest, this chapter wrote it's self after I jumped the barrier of what the new story was, and how to apply Rue's dream, which there will be more of in chapter 3. \

Okay! "The Flower kingdom used in chapter one was borrowed from my favorite DS game, Princess Debut. But I wasn't shocked no one could get it, since I've checked the far corners of the internet, and Peach the Hedgehog is the only one who knows what both that and Princess Tutu are. But kudos to LuckyLadybug who had a really good guess.

Alright! All I ask is you tell me if the characters are on character, and That's it please leave a review on the way out! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter...

Disclaimer: I really don't own Princess Tutu. I just write crazy stories.

I==I==I

After lunch, they were all headed back to the academy, when-

"HALT!" said Rue, clinging on to Mytho's arm, "Does anyone else hear that?"

Mytho looked the direction Rue was looking, Autor had come closer, and Fakir looked to Duck. Duck then listened, and the first word out of her mouth was, "Uzura!"

"I'm coming, ~zura!" was heard from behind a large amount of foliage. Uzura then popped out from behind the bush they were looking at.

"Do you have no duck tail, ~zura?"

"Nope!" said Duck, giving Uzura a hug. Mytho and Rue came over.

"Hey, you're the one who found Drosselmeyer's machine," said Rue.

"Where have you been?" asked Mytho. "You disappeared after we flew off."

"I visited the old man with the lizard coat, ~zura,"

Autor turned to Fakir.

"Isn't that-?"

"Yes,"

"Didn't she-?"

"Yes,"

"And you're not-?"

"No,"

"Did you-?"

"Yes,"

Autor shook his head and shrugged, as Fakir went to see what the others were talking about.

"So after the old man said we found a good story to start on, I didn't like it, ~zura"

"What was it, Uzura?" asked Mytho.

I don't remember, ~zura. It had a swan girl and a prince and an evil girl pretending to be the swan girl, and the old man talked about how much he liked the story, ~zura. I don't like his stories, ~zura. So I came back to find Duck and Fakir, ~zura! And I found these, too, ~zura," explained Uzura, and then she held up a pair of Pointe shoes that were practically black, but shined red when held in the right light.

"Where did you find these?" asked Rue.

"In that bush, ~zura." said Uzura pointing to the bush she had come out of.

Rue looked at it, and several other directions. She then latched back on to Mytho's arm. "That's the bush the crows were in!" she said. She used her free hand to grab the shoes from Uzura. Rue then directly recited, " 'The raven died, but the crows still lurk to save their blind princess,' those crows... these aren't even supposed to be red. That's..." Rue's eyes turned to a sharp glare.

"Raven's blood on Kraehe's black shoes," said Mytho. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, not including Mytho, who they were all looking at.

Rue's expression then changed to a mortified one, "No... my black shoes..." [A/N: Rue's taking responsibility for Kraehe's shoes since she became Kraehe] She then looked over to Fakir. "Did you decide this, or did the Story?"

"Let's be honest, do you think I would since if it affects you it also affects Mytho?"

"Of course, I see," said Rue, her expression now turning into a very I-art-better-than-thou-ish one. She then looked to Mytho, "Would you join me in giving the raven's minions a piece of my mind later today?"

"Certainly," said Mytho with a smile.

"The Story is taking its own turns," said Autor, "maybe we start watching our backs."

Duck nodded a yes, and said, "Well before the Story goes any further, how about i finish telling you the rest of the beginning?"

"Sure, Duck," said Mytho.

"We should go somewhere we won't attract attention," said- Rue and Fakir at the same time. They shot each other sharp glares, and after a few seconds, Rue rolled her eyes, and they left where they were, with Uzura following close behind.

I==I==I

Back at Autor's...

"So!" said Duck, "The next day, I found Freya looking gloomy. I became Princess Tutu and she said she was lonely and wanted someone to hang out with, because even the flowers seemed lonely, 'Even if that is my smallest wish,' So I danced with her and told her there were plenty of people to hang out with around the academy. So me, Pike, and Lillie now hang with Freya some times.

"The day after that was normal until later when I was back at my room. My lamp- the one that had one of Mytho's heart shards- was dim. I didn't think originally think anything of it, but then my pendant glittered some, so I transformed. The lamp said it wanted to burn bright for all, because even I was barely around, so maybe somewhere else it could always see a smile-,"

"Even if that is my smallest wish," said Rue grabbing the pattern.

Duck nodded, then continued, "So we danced, or at least me in the light, and I discovered that I could bring it to a place where Pike and Lillie and some other girls frequent. So I brought it there right away.

"Let's see, Uh, 1, 2, 3, right! Fourth was about two days later, hey, that was yesterday... and I noticed that Malen was running around trying to find something. So I became Princess Tutu and asked her what she was looking for. She said she was trying to find you Rue so she could draw you again. She wished that she could be to be confident enough to draw another person, so she wanted to draw Rue again while she was thinking. So we danced, and I told her that she could draw me, and maybe that would make her feel better. So she did and then I left. Now that brings us back to today!"

Mytho smiled, and Rue nodded. "Well," said Rue, "sounds like you have your hands full."

"Yeah, ~zura!"

"Definitely," said Mytho.

"So where does the story go now?" asked Duck.

"Wherever Fakir chooses," said Mytho.

"So where's that?" asked Rue.

"We're going somewhere, ~zura?"

"No..." said Autor.

"First we should see what happens with the raven's minions," said Mytho.

"Oh, okay," said Duck, "We should go back to the academy now"

"Okay, ~zura!" said Uzura, and they left Autor to go to the academy dorms.

I==I==I

A/N: Okay, this chapter was longer, but I removed the last scene which would have been Rue and Mytho's visit to the raven's minions. So no Kraehe this chapter. Kudos to those of you who are patient enough to wait for my every two weeks for my chapters.

Reviews are appreciated! Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a really long time… 24 WEEKS. TT_TT

So thanks for waiting, and I spell checked over chapters 1 through 3, but I didn't really change anything about the plot.

Check them out if you'd like.

DISCLAIMER: I did not spend the last 24 weeks copyrighting Princess Tutu or any of its characters. They still don't belong to me.

I==I==I

"Foolish innocent children these days…" said Drosselmeyer, as he watched from afar. He pulled a gear in front of himself that had a picture of Uzura and Duck playing in it. "They think that they can just write themselves happy endings," he shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm sorry little Duck, but the end is just beginning. Oh?" another gear attached itself to the first, with a shadow of a girl with a waist length ponytail in it. "And who do you think you are? Do you know your place in this story?"

I==I==I

"The crows don't exist…" Rue assured herself. "This could just be any pair of black Pointe shoes soaked in another red substance."

She stood up and smoothed her white fairy tale gown, which she had changed back into. "There. Are. No. Crows," she repeated, only to be insulted by the noise of one cawing on her window sill. She ran up to her window and exclaimed, "Shoo! Get away! You're not real!"

It stopped cawing, and flew on to her shoulder.

"No!" she hissed. But despite that, it remained on her shoulder.

Rue let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll put the shoes on, we'll go find Mytho, and then I'll come 'home'," she told it.

It cawed with delight, and Rue put the reddish-black shoes on. When she was expecting the transformation to come over her, she instead felt pained, and passed out.

Unconscious, she was warped in a flurry of black feathers.

I==I==I

Shortly later, Mytho went to check on Rue. Seeing her window open, he tried calling out to her.

"Rue?"

Duck just so happened to be near her own window then, and heard Mytho. "Huh?" she puzzled, opening her window.

"Oh, hello Duck," said Mytho, noticing her.

"What's up?" asked Duck.

"I was looking to speak with Rue, but I'm not sure if she heard me," he answered.

"I'll go try to tell her for you!" exclaimed Duck.

"Find Rue, ~zura?" asked Uzura.

"Yeah, uzura," said Duck, grabbing Uzura's hand and going to Rue's dorm.

I==I==I

"Rue…?" Duck said slowly.

"Rue, ~zura?" asked Uzura, mimicking Duck's tone.

Duck tried knocking on the door, but it wasn't completely closed, so it creaked open. "Rue?" she asked again.

"Feathers, ~zura!" shouted Uzura.

"F-Feathers?" stuttered Duck. Indeed, black crow feathers were scattered at the foot of Rue's bed. And on Rue's bed were her pink ballet shoes.

Duck ran to the open window. "She's gone!" she exclaimed to Mytho.

I==I==I

Meanwhile, Fakir paced back and forth. He sighed, and sat down to look over the pages he had.

…

Written on the pages:

Once, there was a duck that had become a human and helped save a kingdom from a monstrous raven.

Upon the end of such events, she became a duck again but was visited by a wizard.

"I have seen what you have done. I will give you one thing you desire," he said.

"I only want my friends to be happy, and I've already given them that," she answered truthfully.

"Wouldn't your presence make them happier yet?" he inquired.

"Would it?" she asked hopefully. "But I'm supposed to be a duck, so I'll stay that way,"

"But with this, you may grant your friends' wishes and your own!" said the wizard, taking out a star pendant.

"Can it?" she said with even more hope.

"Yes! Take it and find your glory!" he said, dropping the pendant around the duck's neck, restoring the duck's human form.

However, she couldn't remember her talk with the wizard, and only remembered her mission to make her friends happy.

…

Was that a complete story? It certainly seemed to be. But what about this?

He pulled out the page with Rue's dream, or rather, nightmare, on it.

Speaking of Rue, Mytho had left to go see her, and find out what the raven's minions wanted.

Hearing a shout pulled him from his thoughts. "She's gone!"

Sighing, he got up and opened his window to see what was going on.

"Rue's gone?" asked Mytho incredulously.

"Y-yeah, all that's here is a bunch of black feathers," stuttered Duck from Rue's window.

Mytho suddenly became aware that Fakir was watching them. "Fakir, Rue's missing, you have to help us look for her!" exclaimed Mytho.

"Okay," said Fakir, closing the window, rather annoyed that he was required to help look for Rue. Mytho probably would've come and asked him to help anyway.

I==I==I

The four of them -Fakir, Mytho, Duck, and Uzura- were walking about town in search of Rue, they had somehow come to the conclusion that they would ask Autor to assist them, so they were headed in that general direction.

However, it seemed Autor was coming to find them, too, with… Fakir's identical twin sister?

Duck, of course, was the first one to make a strange face. "Neh?" she asked, for the lack of a better question.

Fakir had questions, too, and asked the most general of them. "Autor… who is this?"

"Oh you're friends with my cousin Autor?" asked the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, the name's Fakhriya," [pronounce: Fak-rii-yah] She gave a ballet curtsy.

"I'm Mytho,"

"I'm Duck," she said, giving an attempt at a curtsy, "and this is Uzura."

Fakir had been quiet, vaguely looking over Fakhriya as if trying to deduce anything about her.

Fakhriya, doing a quick look over him back, said, "You must be Fakir, Autor told me I look like you. I find our similarities… scary…"

"So, um, are you visiting in from somewhere?" asked Duck.

"Yeah! I'm not far from this town, but I only recently got the urge to visit" said Fakhriya.

"Oh," said duck.

"Well, we were just looking for Rue," said Mytho, "have either of you seen her?"

"I can't say we have," answered Autor.

"Could you help us out?" asked Mytho.

"Yeah, Autor, let's help them out!" said Fakhriya.

Uzura, who had been looking between Fakir and Fakhriya, looked to Fakir and with a smile, said, "I don't get it, ~zura!"

I==I==I

By the time they had searched the entire town, all of them were in front of the dorms, standing around near the fountain. From behind the bushes near by, a figure approached them.

"Rue?" asked Mytho, looking over.

Duck looked of next, and smiled, "thank goodness you're okay!"

Who appears to be Rue smirks, and says, "I'm perfectly fine, but my name is Princess Kraehe, and I've captured your 'friend' Rue,"

"No!" shouted Duck, her pendant sparkling, transforming her into Tutu.

"Please free Rue, Kraehe," she begged.

"Hmm…" Kraehe pondered, "No." She spun several times, blowing everyone back.

"In fact, I won't even disguise myself as her. I'll be someone else. I'm sure you'll recognize me. I dare you to stop me Tutu, and your friends, too!"

With that, she spun some more, and warped away.

"Rue…" whispered Tutu.

I==I==I

A/N: Wow, Kraehe's got some guts, stealing Rue like that. Wait… how'd she steal herself? You'll find out eventually. So yeah, for those of you who didn't know, last time I wrote something to publish before about 2 weeks ago was about 2 months ago. . I'm sorry! But I'm posting a lot today so be sure to check my page! Please leave reviews! Sayonara! :D


End file.
